tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Up River
"Up River" is the eighth episode of TUGS. Plot It is winter in Bigg City Port. The worst of it is over, and the snow is starting to melt. But it is a very busy time. One of the big tasks is logging, which under Captain Star’s held contract, the Star Tugs must take thousands of logs from Down River to the sawmills. A large jam has formed, which Big Mac and Sunshine are finding difficult to overcome. Big Mac advises Sunshine to take care. Sunshine continues to ram, unluckily causing a chain-reaction which starts the logs to tumble down and trap him. Then Puffa, a good friend of the Star tugs, arrives who goes to get help from Down River. Big Mac is concerned about how the logs are heating up. Puffa, meanwhile, has found Ten Cents, and tells him all about Sunshine. Ten Cents rushes to the rescue. Back at the log jam, Big Mac tries to shift the logs to free Sunshine, but can’t. Big Mac and Sunshine find that smoke is starting to rise from the logs! When Ten Cents arrives, Big Mac tells him to help try and shift the logs to get Sunshine out. Then Billy Shoepack arrives – with a load of dynamite! Ten Cents suggests Billy set off a little blast to free Sunshine. Big Mac hesitates, stating that if Billy uses his dynamite, he would blow Sunshine up as well. In the end, Big Mac reluctantly grants Billy to set up his dynamite. The smoke continues to build, and the logs are now well on fire. Billy sets up his dynamite. Upon countdown, up the logs go, and Sunshine is free! It was a very big bang though, which has caused the whole jam to break up. The logs charge Down River, threatening to wreck Uptown! When Puffa pulls up to the dock, Ten Cents tells him to warn Uptown, who steams off as fast as he can. The tugs set off down the way. It is difficult to puff along the icy rails, but Puffa presses on. He toots warnings all the way down the line, and soon arrives in Uptown Docks, where Top Hat, O.J. and Warrior are working. Puffa tells them all about the disaster about to hit the quayside. Warrior comes up with a plan to build a “dam” across the river entrance. Once all are in place, including Little Ditcher, they prepare themselves for the logs. The logs continue to charge along, demolishing a small quay along the way. Some logs are stopped by the wreckage, but many more still continue. Ten Cents, Sunshine and Big Mac follow along still. At Uptown, the church bells are ringing to warn everybody. The logs begin to approach – but Warrior is on the wrong side of the dam! O.J. tells the tugs to rev their engines to try and push back the logs, diverting them. The logs glance off and take out a factory due for demolition in spectacular, “explosive” fashion. At least the owner won’t have to pay now! Ten Cents, Sunshine and Big Mac arrive to the others. Big Mac is worried about the factory, but O.J. tells him that at least the owner won't have to pay for the demolition. Warrior is called a hero, and the tugs head to clear up the mess. Characters *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Warrior *Sunshine *Billy Shoepack *Puffa *Little Ditcher *Captain Star (only narration roles) *Boomer (cameo) *The Goods Engine (cameo) Trivia *First time Billy Shoepack moves his head & eyes, and changes his face - in his debut episode, Trapped, his features stayed immobile. *Last appearance of Billy Shoepack. *Boomer (as a tugboat) can be seen working in the background of this episode, even though he was re fitted to be a houseboat in Jinxed. Gallery BoomerUpRiver.png|Boomer cameo Image:Sunshine.jpg.w180h137.jpg UpRiverBigMac..png SunshineFire.png Big MAC name.png BigMacUpRiver...png|Big Mac tells Puffa the problem Puffa-1-.jpg TenCentsPuffaUpRiver.png|Puffa informs Ten Cents UpRiverTenCentsScene.png BillyShoepackUpRiverScene.png|Billy Shoepack offers help BillyShoepackAngry.png upriver21.jpg Image:Upriver.jpg Puffa2.jpg Image:Up_River_Pictures_008.jpg upriver22.jpg Category:Episodes